Don't Leave
by Profiling1428
Summary: Ryan Atwood's ex girlfriend arrives in Orange County. Ryan steps in to save her from a group of guys. Ryan X Reader


Marissa and Ryan weren't together. Ryan hasn't been really feeling the relationship with her ever since you. He knew he had the chance to see you but he figured that you moved on with your life. When in all reality, you haven't had a relationship since Ryan. You went to O.C. not knowing an old flame, Ryan, was there. All you knew was he left and hasn't came back. Being on the pier, you think you see Ryan and some other guy riding a skate board and riding a bike. The guy is a little taller than Ryan, and he had black curly hair. So you do a double take, and sure enough it was Ryan. You thought you saw a look of pain on his face.

"Hey pretty baby," one guy said as him and his friends circled around you.  
"Aww, what's the matter baby," another guy said.  
"N-n-nothing," you stuttered.  
"We just want to have a little fun," the first guy said.  
"I'm late on meeting a friend. I need to go," you told the guys.  
"Aww, c'mon honey we won't hurt you," the second guy said.  
"I need to go now. Please let me go. I need to meet my friend." I said a little loud.  
"Damn girl, you don't need to get nasty with us. Like we said we just want to have fun," the first guy said a little aggravated. Then he and his friends were getting a little handsy. You tried fighting back but it was no use.  
"Leave me alone!" you screamed at the group of men around you.  
"I don't think so bitch," one of the guys said as he pulled a knife. "Now you see this. We'll use it if you don't cooperate. Got it," he said a little nasty. Ryan and his friend were riding their way towards the area of the pier you were on.

"Leave me alone!" you screamed again. And next thing you know Ryan and whoever was with him. He obviously knew it was a girl but didn't quite know who it was.  
"Leave her alone man. She doesn't look like she wants any trouble," Ryan said without looking at you.  
"I wasn't talking to you and your rich friend. So I suggest you and your buddy turn around and go away," one of the guys says a little more aggravated.  
"Ryan, I think we just need to leave before they hurt us all," the kid with Ryan spoke.  
"No Seth. I'm not leaving without knowing the (y/n) is alright," he told who you assumed was Seth while looking at you this time.  
"Wait. Who? Um, Ryan how do you know (y/n). What is she someone from your past that you sorta forgot to mention," Seth babbled.  
"Now is not he time to be asking 20 questions now Seth," Ryan exaggerated to Seth.  
"Will you lovers get a room or go away so we can have some fun with the pretty lady here," the guy that had talked to them said.  
"I don't think so," Ryan said as he punched the guy talking to him. You knew how to fight thanks to Ryan and Trey, his brother. Growing up in Chino you had to know how to fight, so you helped Ryan fight them off.  
"Thanks for getting them off and away from me," you told Ryan.  
"Well I should thank you for helping me out as well," he replied.  
"Thanks for the fighting lessons so many years ago," you admitted.  
"Hey, I'm Seth," Seth butted in with his hand out stretched.  
"I'm (y/n). Old friend of Ryan's," you said as you shook Seth's hand.  
"Ryan is this some kind of prank or something? Oh wait is-is (y/n) the one person who you had a relationship with well besides Marissa of course?" Seth questioned. You and Ryan exchanged looks as if saying should we say something.  
"First of all Seth, Marissa has nothing to do with this and me and Marissa are over. Second, yes (y/n) is who I've been talking about," Ryan admitted. Ryan walks up to you and kisses you passionately and longingly. One of his hands is cupping your face while the other hand rests on your hip, and your hands get tangled in his blonde hair. You two break the kiss when someone clears their throat. Ryan's arm is around you waist and he whispers something into your eye to where you can only hear him.  
"(Y/n), I still love you," he whispers and your face lights up because you waited so long to hear him tell you.  
"I love you too Ryan," you tell him. "I really have to be going guys. It was nice to meet you Seth, and Ryan, it was really good to see you," you say trying to regain your composure.  
"It was nice to finally meet the gal who made Ryan the way he is today," Seth said as he tried to joke. You and Ryan both shake your heads at the bad attempt to make a joke.  
"I kind of wished I would have known when you were going to be coming to Newport. We could have met somewhere else instead of here like we did," Ryan emphasized.  
"I know what you mean but oh well," you light heartedly poked. "I probably should be going," you groaned.  
"Don't leave," Ryan busted.  
"What?" you asked.  
"Don't leave. You can stay with us," Ryan insisted. You agreed and when back to the Cohen household with Ryan.

As soon as you got to the Cohen residence, the three of you decide to play a game on the PS. Seth got up and went into the kitchen but as soon as he left Ryan turns to face you.

"(Y/n), can I have you to promise me something," he said and you nod to encourage him to press on with whatever he wants to tell you. "I-um-I'm glad you're here and I'm glad to see you. But the major thing is I'm glad you're with me. And with that, promise not to leave me?" Ryan asked nervously with the look he always has when he's nervous.  
"Ryan, I promise not to leave you. And I'm glad I'm with you," you said lovingly. Just right after you said that, Ryan kisses you gently and with lots of love. When you finally break for the much needed air you place your forehead against his.  
"I love Ryan," you panted.  
"I love you too," he breathed.


End file.
